crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Coco Bandicoot
}} |- ! Species: | Bandicoot | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller;" | } |- ! Kind: | Good (bad when hypnotized by N. Trance and brainwashed by N. Brio and Cortex.) | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller;" | } |} Coco is Crash's younger sister. She is interested in martial arts and her computer. Taken in by Cortex not much later than Crash, Coco is very smart and a computer genius. Appearances Coco's first Appearance was in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, where she gave out hints to Crash such as telling him not to 'trust Cortex'. At the end of the game, she reveals to Crash the Cortex was using him in his plan for world domination. Her next appearance was in Crash Bandicoot: Warped where she is a playable character, used in place of Crash in certain levels. Her next playable appearances are in Crash Team Racing, Crash Bash, and Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. At this time she wears her hair in aponytail and a flower in her hair. She wears a white t-shirt and light blue overalls with one strap undone her home track is Coco Park. Coco has made appearances in all of the handheld games and as a playable character in Crash Bandicoot: N Tranced, Crash Nitro Kart, and Crash Boom Bang!. In Crash Twinsanity, she is not playable, but is seen throughout the game in different parts. In Crash Tag Team Racing she is playable as a racer. Here she has a slightly shorter ponytail and wear a midriff baring shirt with a star on it and jeans. ]] Coco also appears in Crash of the Titans, being brainwashed by Nina. here her hair is let down, a cream color is added to her palms and midriff. she wears the same shirt in the past with natural cuffs and her shirt rasised higher, as well she now wears a belt. She also appears in Crash: Mind Over Mutant as a playable charater in the Wii and xBox 360 co-op modes. She cannot be playable in the ps2 version due to console memory and frames. Before she is playable charater, she serves as the first boss under NV control. Crash Nitro Kart: Speed: Average Turn: Exellent Relationships Crash: Coco is Crash's younger sister. In Crash of the Titans, she is shown saying, "Hey that was a good one" after he burps. Crash and Coco are also partners when it comes to an adventure. Nina: Coco seems to have a rivalry with Nina in Crash Tag Team Racing and Crash of the Titans. If Crash talks to Coco, sometimes she will say something about Nina. Also in Crash of the Titans she is also making comments about Nina during some cutscenes. Furthermore, at the cutscene before the Nina boss in Titans, Nina frees her, but tells her, "You just shut up because you're...annoying...and stop talking about pancakes!", while Coco attempts to offend Nina. Pura: Coco has always seemed to have affection for Pura. In Crash bandicoot: Warped after a Pura/Coco level, Coco can be seen hugging him after the ride. Trivia *Coco was Tawna's replacement after she was removed from the series. *Coco was originally a playable character in Crash: Twinsanity. She would seem to some what spy in some levels. This idea was later removed. (This explains why, inside of Crash Twinsanity's manual, it says there are four playable characters.) *Also, a bonus level called 'Gone A Bit Coco' was planned for the game. Cortex would travel inside Coco, only to discover 'cute' and 'cuddly' things. This idea was also removed.coco.kicks.and.whacks Category: Characters